The Art of Coquetry
by PepsiAngel
Summary: Ginny finds other guys catching her attention, even though Harry is supposed to be her one-and-only. To find out if his eyes are straying as well, she asks Parvati to flirt with Mr. Potter, and finds out a thing or two about the art of coquetry.
1. Confusion

The Art of Coquetry  


****

By _PepsiAngel_

****

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. but the plot is mine. 

****

Author's Note: Yay, another G/H from dear old me. It is supposed to be a chapter fic but we'll see how that goes.  


****

Chapter 1: Confusion

  
Normally, if you have been in love with someone for five years you are ecstatic about getting together with him. You'd as soon gouge your eyes out with an extremely sharp spear as look at another guy. Or worse, lock yourself in a closet and be subjected to Gilderoy Lockhart reading Magical Me, over and over.

The author would like to interrupt this story to say the later doesn't sound so bad. Ahem, anyway.

I believe I said normally and Ginny didn't exactly consider herself ordinary. Maybe this explained why she had suddenly started checking out other guys, even Neville Longbottom who was nice and all but not exactly what one might consider a great catch. It was ridiculous; this is what she had been dreaming of for years! 

Not to say that she had never been excited over the prospect of dating Harry. The first few months she had been overjoyed. No matter how far and wide you searched the land, no happier witch could be found in all of Europe, I'm sure. This last week though, her heart didn't skip a beat every time he entered the room.

  
The worst of all this was the lack of change from Harry. He seemed to be perfectly content in their relationship and just as in love as he had been the first day they had mutually confessed their feelings and shared a kiss. A wonderful, amazing, heart-stopping kiss… One that used to make her breathing falter, even after so long.

Not anymore though.  
  
  
The thought made tears spring into her coffee colored eyes. Maybe she really was growing away from Harry. 

"No," she muttered fiercely. "I won't let it happen! Self, you can't."

Two small second years, who were seated on a couch nearby, both glanced over and shot curious looks at her.

Her cheeks flushed slightly but she glared at them so evilly that they let out little meeps and whipped around.

Her eyes shifted across the room and landed on Parvati and Lavender, who were quite possibly the biggest ditzes in school. Well, if you make it a habit to exclude all Hufflepuffs when you do these mental polls.

  
  
An idea hit her at this moment. It was quite possibly the most brilliant idea she'd ever had. Of course, it was also likely that it was the worst scheme but then here was a possibility of being attacked by Cornish pixies too.

The author must once again disrupt the flow of this tale to comment that a savage pixie assault is totally likely.

Now, if there are no more annoying interruptions, I will continue on. She had been hit (rather hard, if you must know) by an interesting idea. Maybe Harry's thoughts were wondering too. Still, she doubted he blushed every time he saw Lavender because he was picturing what her … undergarments looked like. Er, not like this happened when she saw a certain sandy haired Gryffindor.

It was entirely possible though and she intended to find out. This, of course, was where those two came in. She needed an insider to find out if Harry, or at least his mind, was being unfaithful. 

"Lavender, Parvati!" she called to the two friends when she had their attention she beckoned them over.

"Hey Ginny," smiled Lavender as they appeared by her chair. Instantly, the red head felt ashamed for the thoughts that danced through her head about the girl's boyfriend.

"What's up," asked Parvati.

"It's a long story…" began Ginny and she explained everything. By the end of her speech their eyes were wide with shock. 

Leave it to them to head straight for the gossip, even in an emergency. "But you were always so obviously in love with Harry." 

"I know, I thought you two were such a great couple!"

It was almost amusing to see the lack of advice, or anything intelligent at that, they could come up with without their trusty Teen Witch Weekly on hand.   


"So did I, and look where that got me." Her complaining voice was filled with such clear regret it caused their beautiful faces to fall.  


The pity caused Parvati to promise something she'd soon regret, "We'll help. What's the plan?"

Ginny took a deep breath. Hopefully they wouldn't think she was _too_ crazy. "I want you two to start flirting with him, be a bit suggestive, and just generally throw yourselves at him."  
  
"Like a common whore? I'm sorry, I'd really like to help you but I do have a reputation and self respect." Parvati's thinly plucked eyebrows nearly disappeared into her hair. 

Ginny looked annoyed. "Right, your reputation is you're a FLIRT and besides, Harry won't tell a soul. He'll be way too embarrassed," she argued.

"I have Seamus to take in account though," added Lavender.

Parvati nodded and continued on. "That's true enough, Gin, but I like to think of myself as intelligent but, yes, a little boy crazy." She sounded so genuinely serious that Ginny couldn't bring herself to make the sharp, sarcastic remarks she wanted to.

"I still say no," said Lavender. She turned on her heel, walked away, and one half of the duo was gone.

The red head clapped her hands and turned to Parvati with sparkling eyes. She looked less than thrilled but didn't follow her friend.

"Well, are you ready to show your seductive side?" she grinned.

Parvati nodded grimly, "I'm ready."

* * *


	2. Plan A

The Art of Coquetry

****

By_ PepsiAngel_**  
**

Chapter 2: Plan A  


"Hey, Harry," Parvati Patil purred as she sidled up next to him. 

He didn't glance up at her face but was studying his arm fixedly instead. On closer look, one could see that he was actually gazing at her long, slender fingers, which were resting rather delicately on him.

She tapped him lightly with her French tipped nails and murmured, "Are you afraid of a little contact?"

He gulped and his face, he noticed, had begun to feel extremely hot.

"Er, well, no," he mumbled. She had begun to caress his arm softly now, which was the reason behind his awkward stuttering.

"Good," she sat down next to him, still stroking his arm gently and smiling widely at him. "I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable."

Harry, who couldn't remember ever feeling so uncomfortable in his life, shook his head hastily. His eyes, in a motion that was almost automatic, darted around the room as if searching for someone.

"If you're looking for Ginny she isn't here," said Parvati quietly. "She is completely out of the way."

Something about this statement made him pull his arm away swiftly, as if burned.

Or, you know, it could have been the slight wink she had thrown at him. 

__

Maybe she was just blinking, he thought hopefully. _Out of one eye? Yeah right._

Chuckling, Parvati told him, "There's nothing to be nervous about. We're just being friendly! Ginny wouldn't object to that, now would she?"

A part of his mind screamed at him that arm stroking was not something friends usually took part in but he simply said, "No, I suppose not."

She scooted closer still, until she was nearly sitting on poor Harry's lap. He gave a little jump.

"Oh, darling," she said and her voice held a hint of amusement. "She's got you wrapped around her little finger, doesn't she?"

He nodded, a bit sheepishly. He didn't mean for his devotion to be so blatant but the more time he spent with Ginny the more transparent his adoration for her became.

"We could change that, you know," she informed him with a gentle giggle. She _was_ in his lap now and had started reaching out, in a way that implied she was going to cup his face in her hand.

Ginny, from her spot in the shadows atop the staircase leading to the girls' dormitory, flinched visibly.

Well, Harry seemed to be stopping Parvati, therefore, there was no need for her to march down the stairs and start a catfight. Though, she was prepared to if it came to that. She had encouraged harmlessly flirting not outright attempts to kiss him!

Sure enough, at this point he had all but flown to the other end of the lengthy couch. His face, he imagined, was red but he didn't care much at the moment.

"Parvati are you trying to . . . seduce me?" he demanded.   


If possible, his face turned an even deeper shade of scarlet.

She looked downright affronted at this accusation. "How dare you! Of course not."

They both jumped to their feet at the same time, faces flushed. While Harry's was a crimson that did absolutely nothing for him, Parvati's was a light pink that was offset nicely by her striking raven hair.

__

Nobody should be capable of making blushing look good, Ginny decided. _It's terribly unfair to the rest of us._

"I'm sorry," muttered Harry, not able to meet her eyes.   


She apologized for her outburst and looked as if she would like to be anywhere but there.

"I'll be going then," he added as an afterthought and she waved halfheartedly.

As Harry walked up the steps into the boys' dormitory, rather quicker than usual, Parvati made her way over to his girlfriend, still looking distressed.  


She furrowed her brow as she sat down in one of the comfortably worn armchairs that were sprinkled around the Gryffindor common room. "I don't think that went very well."

"We did learn that you aren't Harry's type," offered Ginny helpfully as she walked over to her fellow Gryffindor. "No offense; I just think you're a bit too . . . forward for him."

"I know you are the master of coquetry or whatever," she continued. "But does subtlety mean _anything_ to you?"

Parvati stared at her in blank confusion.

"Apparently not," she sighed. "Subtlety is-"

"I know what it is," snapped the older girl irritably. "I just choose not to practice it."

Ginny nodded as if this made perfect sense. "That would definitely explain a lot."

"You make things really difficult," retorted Parvati and angry spots of pink made their way back onto her cheeks.

She raised one eyebrow coolly. "I make things difficult? Well, that's rich."

"I don't know what kind of prat you take me for but I am not an idiot," pointed out Parvati.

The redhead feigned shock. "You aren't? You've fooled several people then," she replied in sheer amusement.

Her only answer was the indignant sound of attempted speech and then the click of Parvati's shoes as she marched away in a huff.

__

Well, that was certainly interesting, she thought to herself with a smirk.

However, her smugness faded slightly as she briefly entertained the thought of Parvati letting her plan slip to Harry as some sort of twisted payback. 

__

Even Parvati would not give me away, she decided at last.

As soon as she had reassured herself, it was back to putting plan B into action. First, however, she needed her new partner in crime.

"Hey, Neville," she called over to said partner. He looked up from the book he had his head buried in just long enough for her to get his attention and beckon him over with a sly grin.

As he approached, she announced in a hushed tone, "I have a job for you."

*

****

Author's Note: I have resurrected this fic from the dead. I actually liked this chapter too! Well, hopefully Cordelia (my muse) will keep being so sweet to me. Now you're free to review!


	3. Plan B

The Art of Coquetry  


****

By _PepsiAngel_

****

Chapter 3: Plan B

Neville Longbottom plopped down next to Ginny in an armchair. He looked slightly anxious at hearing her proclamation and a tiny frown made its way onto his face. "You do?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "I do. But it's nothing to be afraid of-- I just need some assistance from you."

Ginny went on to explain all about her feelings for Harry, how she had started looking at other guys (she left his name out, of course), and her previous attempt to see if he was also feeling less than one hundred percent loyal to her.

Of course, this was all retold with a very prominent blush.

"Oh, wow," said Neville plainly. "How did I not notice Parvati and Harry?"

Ginny giggled. "Somehow I think _everyone_ in the common room missed it. Too bad, really, because it was quite funny."

He managed to smile at her, despite the growing feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. "What do you want me to do?"

All sorts of images flashed through his mind. Unfortunately, they all involved him in a dress and makeup whispering sweet nothings into Harry's ear in an attempt to bait him into returning the affection.

"I'll just need you to talk to Harry about girls. Keep bringing it up, even if he tries to drop the subject. He will, no doubt, end up confessing to harboring a secret lust for McGonagall, if nothing else."

Neville looked positively revolted but Ginny just shook her head, almost impatiently. "I'm only kidding, honestly. You'll believe anything."

"I will not," he stated defensively.

__

Great, I've managed to offend two people in the last ten minutes, she complained silently.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be short with you. I'm not having the best of days though, as you can imagine."

"I suppose," he replied with a shrug but his features had softened. "I'll do it, by the way."

She grinned over at him excitedly. "Oh, you will? I could kiss you right now!"

"I don't think you should," he advised her, grinning right back, rather grimly. "Not yet anyway."

*

"Hello, Harry," Neville greeted his roommate, still walking toward him. He had come up to the room they shared with three other Gryffindors because Ginny, who had also spotted Harry trying to creep upstairs unnoticed, had raised her eyebrows at him pointedly.

The sun was now beginning to set as he had been trying rather desperately to avoid talking to his friend all day.   
  
Needless to say, he had been successful. Until, that is, an irate Ginny discovered him huddled behind a bewildered seventh year that had the misfortune of being relatively bulky. 

She had demanded he stop the ridiculous hiding and just get it over with. He was afraid to push it for fear that she may very well snap and simply nodded obediently.

Now that you're all caught up on how he became her personal slave of sorts, it is safe to continue my story.  


"Oh, hi Neville," he replied. Relief was written all over his face as he greeted the other boy.

If that wasn't enough to make one feel terribly guilty than he did not know what was. He hated to interrogate Harry, as it was quite clear that the encounter with Parvati Patil had slightly alarmed him.

. . . Heck, it even troubled Neville and it wasn't he who had been pursued in an almost frighteningly flirtatious manner.

"I was wondering if we could talk," he said, silently praying that Harry would want to be alone to ponder the meaning of life or something equally deep and sensitive.

But Harry merely shrugged; looking slightly confused, and consented.

How, exactly, was he supposed to get talk about girls with him? Oh, this was going to be agonizing.

Neville was, to say the least, not exactly a ladies' man. In fact, whatever the opposite of ladies' man is; that is what he would use to describe himself. 

Before he could entirely psyche himself out he managed to say very quickly, "Sodoyouhaveyoureyeonanygirls?"

Well, that went brilliantly.

. . . Or not.

"I have a girlfriend," Harry pointed out. His voice expressed how utterly bewildered he was by this inquisition. 

Neville's face flushed and he wrung his hands awkwardly. "Yes, I know, but I thought maybe you still were interested in other girls. I mean, at least to notice if they were good looking. Well, do you?"

First Parvati coming on to him and now Neville's sudden and unforeseen curiosity into his love life? It was certainly an unusual day for him. Unusual in the worst possible way, of course.

"No, not really," replied Harry truthfully. Now that it came up, he realized that it was true. He had not even noticed another girl as being, well, a _girl_ since he and Ginny had started going out.

"What about Parvati?" asked Neville in a tone so casual that it was actually very suspicious.

. . . He was honestly quite terrible at this.

Harry studied him for a second before saying matter-of-factly, "I reckon she's not my type." 

"Lavender?" 

"She giggles far too much. I feel a bit sorry for Seamus."

"Padma Patil?"

"She looks just like Parvati. They _both _aren't my type."

(He felt foolish saying 'his type' as if he actually had one.)

"Oh, right . . . what about that Fleur girl from the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Well, she turned out to be all right but she's still too keen on herself."

"I've got it! What about Hermione?"

Harry couldn't help himself and he burst out laughing. "The least of all of them. Neville, you know it isn't like that at all. What's got you so interested, anyway?"

He studied his shoes intently and then mumbled to them.

"Why are you talking to your feet?" asked Seamus Finnigan as he entered the room and headed towards his four-poster bed.

"Er," offered Neville weakly. "I thought maybe I heard them say something. I was answering?"

Harry chuckled as Seamus threw him a quizzical look. "Right then, Neville."

"I'll see you two," he told them, still looking somewhat confused, and he slipped out the door again.

"Now will you _please_ tell me what's got you asking so many questions?" demanded Harry.

Neville's heart beat faster as he wondered if he suspected anything. He'd hate to be the one to expose Ginny . . . he had a feeling Harry would not appreciate knowing she was having their peers attempt to trick him.

"Er, nothing," he stuttered. He couldn't entirely meet Harry's eyes, so he allowed himself to stare at his chin interestedly. "I've just had a thought that maybe you liked Parvati-"

Harry started laughing again at this, much to his surprise. "Oh, you saw her in the common room, then?"

Happy for this escape, unknowingly offered to him, he nodded his head fervently. 

"Well, that was a misunderstanding. She was er," his voice trailed off and suddenly the embarrassment of the whole incident came back to him and he felt flustered. "She was flirting with me but I left."

Neville, sensing his friend was reliving the humiliated, quickly made up an excuse to leave the room. He found Ginny in the common room and related their conversation back to her as best he could.

"So, does that settle it," he asked Ginny hopefully.

She smiled at him. "Yes, with you anyway. Thanks a lot, but I'll handle it from here on out."  


He felt immensely relieved but tried to act as if he had a slight bit of remorse in him at not being of any more help in the project, if you could call it that.  


She was already walking away when her words finally sunk in.  


__

"But I'll handle it from here on out."  


Suddenly, he felt a rush of sympathy for Harry and, even more so, a sense of gratitude that he did not have Ginny Weasley for a girlfriend.

*

A/N: Was that as horrible as I think it was? I'm sorry it took so long but I've been busier than usual and a few crappy things have happened but I'll try not to disappoint with the next chapter. Keep reviewing, as I appreciate it tremendously!


	4. Hey, Pretty Baby

The Art of Coquetry  


****

By _PepsiAngel_

****

Disclaimer: 'The Way You Make Me Feel' is by Michael Jackson and therefore is his, not mine.

****

Author's Note: I apologize for the wait but have major block. 'Tis hereby dedicated to Hindi Sad Diamonds, or Cinnamon, because July 25th is her birthday. Hope you had a fabulous day.  


****

Chapter 4: Hey, Pretty Baby . . .

Ginny waited impatiently in the corridor outside the Great Hall, where lunch had just ended and a steady stream of students were now making their way out of. She didn't have to stand idly for long, as the very person she was seeking came striding out the great oak door in mere minutes.  


"Hello there," she said cheerfully with a jaunty wave. Parvati Patil, who was walking side by side with Lavender Brown, fixed her with a piercing glare and attempted to march past her.

Ginny spread her feet apart, blocking the path. "I've been wanting to talk to you for ages, Parvati," she said with a giant grin still plastered on her face. She had decided it would be best if she left her pride at the table where she had eaten for she knew that her apology might involve humiliation. 

Parvati, after attempting to get past her, accepted her fate and simply rolled her eyes. She muttered something to Lavender, who appeared extremely curious as to what they had to say to each other, and the other girl walked away, glancing back at them several times. 

"What do you want," she inquired coolly as she fixed a surprisingly intimidating glare on Ginny. 

The fierce stare confirmed that it would be difficult to persuade her. Deciding it was best not to beat around the bush, Ginny dropped to her knees and gazed up at Parvati with faux tears sparkling clearly in her eyes.

She was silently thankful for her natural acting abilities.

"Oh, I know I was terrible to you! I feel awful about what I did, using you in such a thoughtless way. You have to forgive me though, or I don't know what I will do."

Parvati raised one of her thin, dark eyebrows but it was clear that her resolve was melting away swiftly. "I don't know. You really compromised my morals and then were not even remotely grateful," she pointed out.

"I got on my knees and begged," she snapped. "What more do you want? I suppose I _could_ lick your shoes." Immediately, the tears disappeared and only annoyance remained.

"Honestly, there's no need, I forgive you," was the reply. "What do you want now?"

"I resent your assumption."

Parvati merely raised her eyebrow once more. 

With a reluctant sigh, she admitted that she did need help again. "I have another plan, but this one absolutely cannot fail. Even if it does, it is the last idea I have."

Her fellow Gryffindor looked less than thrilled at the mention of yet another deceitful scheme that seemed destined to fail. However, Ginny quickly hooked arms with her and suggested they take a walk while she explained what she had in mind. Hesitantly, Parvati agreed and the two headed for the doors that led outside.

"It would really help if you were to think of the whole thing as a fashion show. You're just going to be modeling the dress," were the last words that could be heard before the door closed behind them.

*

Two hours later, the common room of Gryffindor tower was filled with students who were enjoying their Saturday the best they could, considering the light drizzle that had recently begun falling outside the windows and was the reason they were being kept inside.  


Harry was lazily playing chess with Ron Weasley when Ginny skipped over. They both stared at her suspiciously. She was acting the same way she had when she was talking to Parvati: much too jovial to be sincere.

Ron, however, quickly went back to the game at hand as Harry continued to watch her. "Hey you," she greeted him. She poked him gently with her elbow before turning toward the portrait hole expectantly.

At that moment, a long leg stretched through the portrait hole. Every pair of eyes in the common room seemed to be fixed on the leg. As the person slowly stepped out of the shadows and into the light, everyone gasped.

Parvati Patil stood there in an extremely short dress, so much thigh exposed it made the boys' eyes widen. The sparkling crimson material stood out nicely against her light brown skin and, simultaneously, everybody in the room dragged their eyes down the length of her body (which, in Ginny's opinion, was freakishly perfect) and settled upon her feet. She was wearing a pair of deep red shoes with a heel so pointed and tall it was some sort of safety hazard.

With her hands placed firmly upon her waist she began to sway her hips to a beat only she could hear. She raised a microphone to her lips (which were painted cherry) and became to croon, "Hey pretty baby with the high heels on, you give me fever like I've never, ever known!"

Ginny smirked proudly as she eyed Harry. He was watching the spectacle and he looked as utterly shocked as the other Gryffindors. Yet, she could not judge whether he was enjoying it or not.

Parvati slowly moved toward the couch they were sitting on began dancing in front of Harry. She was enjoying the attention, which was clear from the smile on her face as she continued to sing. "You're just a product of loveliness. I like the groove of your walk, your talk, your dress."

She glanced at Ginny rather uncertainly and she mouthed, "Sell it."

And, oh, Parvati sold it. In fact, there might have been a bit too much selling going on for Ginny's liking. She watched, calmly, as the other girl boogied by her boyfriend but she drew the line when she slowly trailed her finger down his jaw line.

"I feel your fever from miles around. I'll pick you up in my car and we'll paint the town!"

She thrust her now infamous leg on the table, knocking over the chessboard the two boys had stopped in the middle of. Ron let out a strangled noise as he eyed the board wistfully but promptly snapped his attention back to Parvati, who now practically had Harry straddled. "Just kiss me baby and tell me twice that you're the one for me!" 

Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, who sat just across from the couch, eyed Harry in great envy. He, however, looked more terrified than anything else.

Despite Harry's apparent anxiety, Ginny couldn't help but feel horribly jealous. She flipped her ginger hair over her shoulder enthusiastically enough that they caught Parvati's eye. Seeing the signal to leave, she strutted away humming softly into the mysterious microphone ("The way you make me feel, you really turn me on."). Exiting in a painstakingly slow fashion she finally closed the portrait hole behind her with one lass wag of her manicured fingers.

Everyone was whispering among themselves and, spying Hermione hurrying over with a vexed expression on her face, Ginny quickly seized Harry's arm and dragged him away, much to the distress of their friend who called after them worriedly. 

"Gin, I don't know what that was all about," he exclaimed. "But you know, Parvati was, er, flirting with me the other day in the common room."   


He looked extremely uncomfortable and she felt a twinge of regret for all she had put him through. "I honestly didn't know she would pull something like that, though."

She just shook her head, "I know you didn't. I did though."

As they exited the common room she saw astonishment flash across his face. Leading him down the empty corridor she continued, with a sigh. "We need to talk."

*

****

A/N 2: I viciously destroyed Parvati and I feel genuinely bad. But somebody had to do it and she seemed as likely candidate as any. I realize it was way over-the-top but it was supposed to be.

  


  



	5. Hand in Hand

The Art of Coquetry

****

By _PepsiAngel_

****

Author's Note: I'm an awful writer person, aren't I? Thank you for being so patient. This is the final chapter. It also might be my last fan fiction ever, to be honest. More about that at the bottom of the page.

Dedication: To Lindsay, Black Opal, because she is one of my favorite people in the world. Oh, and she's turning fifteen. Happy Birthday, doll.

****

Chapter Five: Hand in Hand

__

So, Ginny decided as she stared at Harry uncertainly, _this is what it feels like to genuinely want to die._ She had yanked him into an empty classroom but had yet to think of a way to gently tell him she had been setting him up this past week. Instead, they were standing there staring at each other in sheer anxiety.

Jolly good time if she ever had one.

. . . Or, ya know, not.

"What do you mean?" he finally demanded, looking as if he'd rather not know. 

She took a deep breath and decided to cut right to the chase. Do it the Band Aid way, quick and painful. It might hurt for a bit but he would eventually get over it. Or, better yet, just do it at lightening speed and he wouldn't even be able to register what he had been told.

"Are you mentally procrastinating so you don't have to answer me?"

Humph.

"No, of course not," she replied coldly, giving him her patented evil eye. He was always far too good at the whole mind reading thing. It was downright creepy, if you asked her.

"You're doing it again."

This was bordering on harassment. _Harry, you overgrown Hippogriff turd, would you stop making this so bloody difficult?_

"That's uncalled for, Ginny," he said. There was a glint in his eye as though he found it terribly amusing.

"Hello, I'm here to make a horrible, scarring confession that could possibly ruin our relationship forever!"

Harry winced and mumbled sheepishly, "Oh, yeah, I forgot."

She made the sign of the cross, apologized to Catholics everywhere for abusing said sign, and muttered a quick prayer to everything holy that Harry wouldn't go all crazy and start throwing strategically placed chairs and cursing at her. She didn't want to get into a giant catfight with him but if she had to, she would. Just in case, she did a few stretches and studied her nails to make sure they were in top clawing mode. They were.

"So, I supposed you want me to tell you what happened?" she prodded.

"Well, yeah," he commented. "That's why I asked. Twice."

Oh yeah. Heh, heh.

She forced a smile and thus began retelling the whole story of how she had come to set him up this past week with humiliation after humiliation.

"It's not that I wanted to make a fool out of you," she assured him after her confession. "I didn't even realize what I was doing might hurt you in any way. I was only trying to figure out a way to see if you were interested in other girls the best way I knew how. It was terribly silly, really, when I could have just asked."

Harry, whose face had been impassive and voice silent the whole time, now looked visibly upset. "Why didn't you, then?"

"Well, because, I suppose I was afraid to simply ask you. I didn't want you to know how I had been feeling. I was doubting us and I hated that. I love you, Harry. I always have, and I realized this week that I always will."

He looked down.

"Harry, please, understand, I don't know how to tell you how much I care about you. You have to trust me when I tell you that I do, because I have never been one for expressing how I feel. That's what started this whole thing in the first place."

He continued to examine his feet closely.

"Oh, come on. Are your shoes that fascinating? Listen to me! I'm pouring my heart out and you won't even look me in the eyes," she snapped.

He shook his head, "I can't believe you'd turn this on me and make it look like I am the one who's wrong."

"Why does this have to be about who is wrong and who is right?"  


"Isn't it?"

"No! It is about you and I-- our relationship." 

"I think you are just saying that because you know you were in the wrong."

"And I think you need to grow up, Mr. Potter."

"This coming from the girl who had Neville grill me about girls and Parvati give an impromptu lap dance?"

"It wasn't a bloody lap dance! It was a . . . karaoke fashion show."

"That's a unique way of looking at it."

"Can we _please _get back to the subject at hand? We were discussing the mistake I made."

"Oh, right," he told her apologetically. "Carry on."

She took his hand in hers and became very solemn. "You've heard all I have to say. You know how I feel and where I stand as far as we are concerned. It's up to you, now, to decide where we go from here."

"I have already made my decision," he replied and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "A soon as you said it was a karaoke fashion show I knew I couldn't live without you in my life."

"Oh, that's horribly romantic," she quipped but she was beaming so hard her face hurt.

"Don't push me, Ginny," he warned with mock anger. She giggled as he placed a tender kiss on her fingertips.

They were descending into a sickening level of sweetness.

And enjoying every minute of it, mind you.

"Will you promise me that you will never pull something like this again?" Harry asked.

"Of course," she told him. "If I do, you can subject me to an impromptu lap dance by Neville."

"It's a deal," he promised. "Should we go inside?"

"Let's," Ginny agreed. Then the two walked back into Hogwarts, still hand in hand.

*

The end was ripped from my first ever story, which also happened to be a G/H. I thought it was rather fitting to end on the same note I had so long ago. I've really grown as a writer since then, and I have fanfiction.net to thank for that. Oh, I'm getting all sentimental but just know this site and everyone who has ever reviewed my work has helped me and inspired me tremendously. Thank you. 


End file.
